Utsuho Azako
Utsuho Azako (天邪狐 空, Azako Utsuho) is an itsuwaribito and aims to help people by telling good lies. His goal is to save hundreds, or even thousands of people with lies. He is the main protagonist of Itsuwaribito. Appearance Utsuho is tall for his age. His eyes are normally closed, but will open if strong emotion is involved. He has spiky white hair normally kept up in his signature white headband with a black pattern. Though before the accident with his parents happened, it is shown that Utsuho originally had black hair but it turned white due to trauma. Utsuho wears a short-sleeved, black yukata, along with a black shirt underneath. The patterns on his yukata are similar to the one on his head band, and appear on the upper back part, and down the left sleeve. He wears a white obi around his waist, which he can use to deflect things. On his left forearm, he wears a guard which can produce a hidden blade. He wears straw sandals. Personality When Utsuho was young, he was shown to be naive and honest. After the death of his family, Utsuho was unable to trust honesty and chose to be dishonest instead. When Osho died, he was inspired to help people as Osho did. He became an itsuwaribito, but decided that he would be one that told good lies to save people instead of harm them. Despite his tragic past, Utsuho is probably the most laidback person in the group. He frequently displays a mischievous personality, often playing pranks on his friends, joking, and lying for the fun of it. During situations that require it though, Utsuho will remain calm and is usually able to form a plan that can get him and his friends out of trouble. However, on rare occasions, Utsuho becomes deeply enraged to the point of wearing a murderous look and seeming like an entirely different person, such as when he was tricked by Neya while he, Pochi and Yakuma were looking for the elixir of life. When Pochi was captured, he went to go look for him and treats the tanuki like family after a poacher killed Pochi's mother. Utsuho takes pride in being a skilled itsuwaribito, and does not admit to losing easily if he is outwitted or tricked. An example of this was when he was tricked by Neya while trying to get their supplies back; instead of letting it go, he stated that he wasn't tricked, but Neya had only taken a little time to give back their supplies. Background Utsuho was originally the son of a government official, and lived in a mansion along with the rest of his family. One day, he was tricked by several bandits into giving away information about the mansion and staff. The bandits then killed everyone, which led Utsuho to believe that honesty was for fools. He was then taken in by the Village of Orphans. The village leader, Osho took him in, and treated him as if he was his own child. He felt as if telling him what happened in his past wasn't his fault, would just remind him of his painful past, so instead he constantly told Utsuho to live an honest life, and that being honest was completely right. Once Osho died, Utsuho promised to him that he would save hundreds, or even thousands of people with lies, and that since Osho raised him, it would be the same as if he saved them. Abilities Utsuho is extremely skilled in many ways and has extensive knowledge on many things. Some of his skills can be compared to a ninja's, and he is very capable of handling difficult situations. Utsuho can also build his own weapons, such as explosives, poisons and traps, which he uses to fight. He is a skilled liar, and can outwit most of his opponents by twisting or turning their own words against them. Utsuho is also skilled with the butterfly blade that he has hidden in his sleeve. Natural Abilities Above average intelligence and strategic ability: Utsuho is a cunning strategist, able to make battle plans with accurate estimations of opponent behaviour. His ability as an itsuwarabito is remarkable as well—he is clever enough to outwit other itsuwarabito. Weapons Utsuho is extremely skilled with weapons, whether it's with using them or making them. He mainly uses bombs and poisons, and occasionally his hidden blade until it was destroyed''Itsuwarabito'', c.39. Explosives Utsuho frequently uses explosives while he is fighting. He keeps a variety of different types of explosives on his person at all times, unless he runs out. He has enough knowledge on explosives to be able to make them, and can create different explosives with certain effects. He also considers buying them rather than making them. Poison Utsuho has ample knowledge on making and using poisons. He has a variety of different poisons which he keeps in small containers hidden in his clothes. He often uses them to trick or blackmail his enemies by offering the antidote in return for them doing what he wants. Knives In the beginning, he used butterfly knives, but after they were broken''Itsuwarabito'', c.33, he now favors duel wielding blades and has a hidden knife in his sleeve. References Category:Characters Category:Itsuwaribito